Electrical outlets are a potential source of danger in a household or building where infants or small children are present. An infant or small child may be tempted or may inadvertently insert a small object or a digit into the socket of an electrical outlet. The infant or small child may receive an electrical shock. The electrical shock may scare the infant or child, or more seriously may cause physical harm.
To prevent access to an electrical outlet by an infant or small child, plastic plugs have been developed for insertion into the sockets. The plugs may be removed, such as by an adult, when access to the electrical socket is desired. However, such plugs may also be removed by a child. Further, once removed, the plug may inadvertently not be reinserted into the socket.